


【羞蓝】本能（番外）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	【羞蓝】本能（番外）

姜承録最喜欢他的腰，肋骨向下慢慢收窄，特别是弓下身的时候，顺着脊梁中间一处浑圆的凹陷。  
不知道为什么，好像宝蓝身上的任何一处凹陷都带着浓厚的色气，让人不自觉得想用一些东西来填满。  
把白色的衬衣从裤腰里扯出来，手顺着腰身摸进去，流连在那颤栗的脊梁上，慢慢下滑到裤子里，就能碰到一处更加隐秘的凹陷。  
那是伊甸园，是温柔乡，是怎么都填不满的沟壑和欲望。  
“你别...在这儿...”  
王柳羿没得选，就算现在的姜承録变得温和有礼，但只要触及情事，作为被动和承受方，在强势的占有下他永远没有任何反抗的能力。  
他只能扶在墙上，姜承録的胸口贴着他的背，两个人紧密得毫无缝隙，领夹硌着他的蝴蝶骨有些酸疼，可这些疼痛在姜承録含住他的耳尖时，都变成了潮红的喘息。  
松开了碍事的皮带，裤子滑落在地，掌心的茧揉搓着浑圆细腻的臀肉，滚烫而汗涔的手指却沿着股缝，去找那蚀骨销魂的去处。  
王柳羿觉得自己病了，好像一身冷硬的盔甲从胸前和裆部开了两道口，一旦被姜承録触碰，两张口就齐刷刷大张着，流出血液般滚烫的欲望。  
一根手指毫无征兆得没入，沿着紧热的肠壁摸索着，轻车熟路得摁在一个小点，摁下了颤抖的开关，摁开了他嗓子上压抑的呻吟。  
“啊...别...去床上吧...”  
王柳羿现在狼狈不堪，上身的衬衣还未脱下，大敞着挂在手肘，裤子却褪到了脚下，露出雪白的大腿和昂扬挺翘的欲望。  
而始作俑者还一副衣冠楚楚的模样，连领带都没松开。  
那只作怪的手指却没有停下的意思，他不得已一只手伏在墙上，免得自己腿一软瘫坐在地，另一只手伸向后面，握住了姜承録的手腕。  
他的手软绵绵，也使不上力，可姜承録真的也就不动了，他慢慢提了一下腰，把手指从自己的屁股里抽出来，噗的一声。  
王柳羿脑子里一片浆糊，他转过身来看着姜承録，感觉这个人熟悉却又陌生。  
他们做过无数次爱，在无数个奇怪的地方，以各种奇怪的姿势。姜承録很少迁就他，强硬索取的姿态如同奴隶主。  
可现在他在尝试尊重自己了，反而让王柳羿觉得怪异。他不愿意去细想，姜承録是要捉弄他，还是另有什么意图。  
他这才意识到，企图在做爱的时候保持绅士是一种如此致命的性感，就像这身一丝不苟的西装，存在的意义就是让人肖想着如何让他脱下。  
王柳羿羞赧得别过头，光裸着下半身从地上的裤子中赤脚跨出去，手指勾住姜承録的皮带，转身把他拉进了客厅。  
“宝蓝...”  
前面的背影露出一个羞红的耳尖，雪白的衬衣下是若隐若现的半边屁股，姜承録咛喃着这个自己给予他的名字，如同是某个开关，叫出口心脏都在打着圈颤抖。  
他们跌坐在沙发上，宝蓝两条纤细雪白的腿，缠在他的腰间，顺势就跨坐了上来。  
姜承録却似乎拱手将主动权交给了他，王柳羿第一次有种平等，甚至优势的错觉，好像他可以选择，是否进行，或者以什么样的姿态来进行这场欢爱。  
令人意外的，他甚至没有考虑要停止。  
不该是这样的，自己不该是这样的。  
胡思乱想中他已经伸手解开了姜承録的皮带，滚烫灼热的巨兽就从茂密的丛林中弹跳出来，他第一次在这样明亮的地方直视这样物件，烧的紫红，周身跳凸的青筋。  
他吓得一时间不知所措。  
刚才的扩张才做到第一根手指，要容纳这个巨兽还远远不够，可姜承録却一副看他表演的模样，没有任何动作。  
就像是盘肉放在眼前却吃不到，他忽然觉得生气，果然姜承録就是在作弄自己，要看自己难堪的样子。  
可他偏偏又不得不难堪给他看...  
王柳羿真的难受，羞耻心让他又不能坐在姜承録身上，用自己的手指插进身后去扩张，只能咬着下唇去捉那始作俑者的手，引着他去抚摸潮热的后穴。  
打开它，帮我打开它...  
姜承録没有犹豫，两根手指直插了个底，安抚性得顶了顶腺体，围着肠壁转了一圈，感受到滚烫的湿意便抽出来，手指上都是亮晶晶的粘液。  
那一下刺激得王柳羿不自觉弓下身，脸贴在姜承録的领结上磨蹭，大口得喘息着，还没品尝仔细，空虚却又突如其来。  
忽然间就没有了，吃到嘴里的糖马上就被抢走了。  
两根手指的扩张对于姜承録的物件来说还是不够的，可他不想再经历一次这样的玩弄，索性咬着牙支起跨，手指扶着滚烫的凶器，对准自己的后穴，慢慢往下坐。  
太难了，真的太难了。  
褶皱被展平到最大，从龟头进去开始，摩擦过的每个地方都像撕裂般疼痛，可还没触碰的地方却又瘙痒着期待，冰火两重天。  
胡思乱想中王柳羿觉得，他和姜承録的关系就像是一次没有扩张完全的做爱，插进来又疼，拔出去又痒，总之就是别扭，难受。  
摩擦过前列腺的那刻，他终于腿一软整个人沉下去，噗嗤一声，被贯穿了个通透。  
“啊...”  
火辣辣的痛觉逐渐消逝，后穴适应了这根粗大的物件，也开始嗫嚅着吮吸，像个初学吸奶的婴儿，不得要领。  
尝试着晃荡了一下腰，他却觉得屁股无比沉重，像楔子钉进桩里一样，进去容易出去难。姜承録却只是看着他，瞳孔幽深得如一道密不透风的墙。  
他又气又急，终于一双手拍在姜承録胸口，咬牙切齿。  
“你能不能动一下啊！”  
姜承録如临大赦，一双手卡住他的腰翻身就把人压在了身下，他憋得实在是难受，小情人青涩得跟高中生一样，看得他血脉膨胀，理智好几次都要崩塌。  
可是他不想强迫，他想真正有一次，是宝蓝邀请，欢迎自己享用他。  
抬手抱住腿弯以M形大张开，他只要稍稍一挺身，性器就冲撞进软成了滩水的洞穴里，抽插都是噗嗤的水声。  
宝蓝被顶得前后晃荡，嗓子里都是破碎的呻吟，头撞在沙发的扶手上都毫无知觉。  
姜承録却看见了，赶忙把人拉向自己，胯顶上前没有收住，阴茎一下子到了从未有过的深度，好像下面的两颗囊袋都要塞进去。  
“啊...太深了...你出去...”  
宝蓝眼泪瞬间就流了出来，他委屈地不行，今天的姜承録就是故意捉弄自己，什么想尊重他，明明就是想看自己淫荡主动的样子，什么不想让自己磕到头，分明就是要把自己撞碎开来。  
真是个心机叵测的骗子，坏人！  
“宝蓝，别哭...”  
姜承録忽然间觉得心脏都在疼，他不知道怎样去爱一个人，曾经的强硬和铁腕在两人之间划出了太多裂痕，像块龟裂的玻璃，丝毫不慎就会爆裂开来。  
以至于现在想要补救都无从下手。  
他只能照着那个熟悉的方向，用尽技巧地得冲撞，碾磨，取悦着自己的小情人，低下头去亲吻他的眼睛和唇齿，含住殷红的下唇反复吮吸。  
肉体碰撞和下体交合的水声掩盖了宝蓝的哭声，逐渐潮热的呻吟取代了只零破碎的抽泣。  
宝蓝恨死了自己的不争气，像个荡妇张开双腿雌伏人下，浑身潮红着浪叫索取。他已经臣服于兽一样的本能，所以没有了廉耻，只想要被贯穿，被填满。  
两条腿像勾人的蛇一样盘在姜承録的腰间，嘴上明明是拒绝的声音，身体却缠着把人拉进穴内。  
“慢...要到了...啊！”  
挺翘的性器颤抖着射出一阵白灼，直勾勾落在姜承録小腹的耻毛上，泛黄的精液和黑色的毛发对比着说不清的情色，王柳羿只是虚着眼瞟到就羞得别过头去。  
他还在高潮后的瘫软期，周身都失去了力气，后穴也熟烂了般松开死咬着阴茎的嘴，还没缓过来，却被压着腿抬高了臀。  
这时候他才发现，姜承録上半身都还没脱下，只拉开了皮带和拉链，他的东西埋在自己体内硬得发烫，还没有任何释放的意思。  
姜承録这才松开了领带，解开衬衣露出沟壑纵横的身体。他没有骗人，这一次他们做爱的核心只是宝蓝，自己要服务，或者取悦他，而不是自私的满足自己。  
现在宝蓝射过了一次，但还不够，他还可以拥有更多。  
姜承録俯下身，含住了他胸口挺立的乳尖，在牙口中慢慢吮吸厮磨，直到宝蓝睁开震惊的眼，看着自己逐渐苏醒的欲望。  
享乐吧，今天我只为你......

故事有一个罪恶的开局，鲜血，眼泪，淫水，精液搅拌融合成肮脏的漩涡，两个人赤身裸体得浸泡其中，谁都不曾无辜，谁也无法逃脱。  
绝大多数的故事总是叙述纯粹的爱，在纠葛和利欲中变得肮脏，摔得粉碎。  
可他们不一样，他们是在一塌糊涂的现实中，拨弄开交易，算计，陷害的利刃，寻找着支离破碎的感情，再拼凑出一份纯粹的爱。  
姜承録觉得，他并不后悔，甚至饱含庆幸。  
因为如果只有这样的方式能使他们相遇，至少他还有努力去改变结局的可能。  
落地窗前天色逐渐变得雾蓝，暮色四合，高潮的余韵逐渐褪去，不应期的两个人像是傍晚懒散的猫，躺在沙发上谁都没有起身的意思。  
王柳羿赤身裸体，蜷在温暖宽厚的怀抱中，姜承録还没脱下的衬衫盖在他身上，仿佛要包裹着彼此，合成一只密不透风的茧。  
他一瞬间有种错觉，好像他们是一对相恋已久的爱人，毫无保留，心无隔阂。  
可是身上人却似乎不那么认为，他的胸口因为呼吸和说话有着些许颤栗，带着喝孟婆汤一样的虔诚，调零指针般的仪式感，小心翼翼得开了口。  
“宝蓝...我可以追你吗？”  
......  
床都上了，我还能说不吗？

（这次真的没有了，再写就腻歪了，莫名其妙码了快5000字，肝疼，后续大家自行脑补吧哈哈哈）


End file.
